eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Neriak, City of Hate
Neriak is a city of Evil and of Hate. It is virtually impossible for the forces of Good to enter here without being met with brutal resistance. While citizens of other Evil cities will find the Dreadguard less aggressive towards them, they will still be met with verbal hostility and derision. Background Neriak, the seat of the malevolent Teir'Dal empire, lies deep within the Ashfall Crags near Nektulos Forest. The heartless stone that makes up its walls and ceiling withstood the cataclysms that scarred the surface of Norrath. It has arisen now with bared teeth, a gleaming city of magics and merciless superiority - a perfect reflection of Innoruuk's tenets, ruled by Queen Cristanos through fear and sadistic intimidation. ''- (Source: Character creation screen)'' Layout Landmarks .]] to bask in the hateful visage of Innoruuk.]] , a shop in Neriak demonstrating typical Teir'Dal architecture.]] .]] to pay Queen Cristanos her respects.]] The Dark Bargainers maintain a system of teleportation pads around the city for moving goods and people quickly. At one time, a quest was required to use the pads, but this is now optional. To use the city teleportation pads simply locate them and click on them. Doing so will open a map with available locations. Below is the name of each POI with a teleportation pad. Beneath each are some of the more useful points of interests held within. *'Indigo Hollow' located at :* The zone-in point for Darklight Wood is to the north. Small "starter" player housing is through the tunnel to the west in New Foreign Quarter, a broker inside a building, and a mount merchant. *'Dockside Markets' located at :*A NPC to turn in completed collections right near the dock. In a nearby building, merchants useful to guilds and various faction merchants. Brokers, a banker, and everything needed for leveling a Tradeskill are in the cave tunnels to the north. *'Spires of Innoruuk' located at :*The central location for Disciples of Innoruuk and the NPC Xilania Nevagon. *'Cristanos Plaza' :*In the west, in Cristanos Plaza, is a citizenship registrar. In the tower just behind you at this location is the T1 Guild Hall. *'Death Grotto' located at :*Medium-sized and large player housing to the east and west and Darklight Palace to the north. Tradeskill Work Area The main tradeskill area of this city can be difficult to locate until you are familiar with the geography. It's located near the Dockside Markets and is entered by walking down one of two ramps into the area. As of 2014 one of the ramps is labeled as Entrance to the Down Under on the standard game map. In addition to tradeskill tables, tradeskill merchnats and NPCs, this is also the main hub for trade within the city, with a broker and banker near the crafting area. Leaving and Entering the City To leave the city and quickly travel to many other areas of the world, a Globe of Swift Travel can be found on the dock, J'Narus Landing at To go to and from Darklight Wood you must run into a tunnel near Indigo Hollow, just past . When you have hit the zone-in point, the loading screen for the next zone will come up automatically. Neriak was designed to be nigh-impossible for Good-aligned characters to access. Level 115 Epic x4 guards roam the zone and are deliberately stationed in narrow passages to prevent Good-aligned characters from sneaking around. SOE continues to improve their stats and combat ability to keep even raid geared maximum level players from being able to kill them. There are ways, however, for good aligned characters to access specific parts of Neriak - as long as they're careful (and lucky): *Anyone with the Call of the Veteran can bring anyone where they are, but be cautious if you plan to wander the city. *The easiest work around if you're trying to get to player housing is to zone into the home of a character who lives here (if you have friend or trustee access) using the guild hall amenity to travel to player housing. *If you're considering buying the T1 Guild Hall in this zone, it will be easiest to have an Evil-aligned character buy the hall and buy the amenity that grants the Call to Guild Hall ability. This way any good aligned members can travel back to the hall with ease. Factions and Relations There is only one faction in Neriak. Writs and faction quests all raise this single faction. *For quests that raise your faction with Neriak, see the list of positive faction quests. *For quests that lower your faction, see the list of negative faction quests. If you are not a citizen of Neriak, consider the following: *Freeport and Gorowyn citizens are treated indifferently in Neriak. They can use most city services and do a few quests. *Citizens of Qeynos, Kelethin, and Exiles are attacked on sight by guards. *Guards in Neriak see through invisibility, but most cannot see through stealth. The roaming guards can see through stealth, however. Quests You'll find a smattering of quests inside the city, but the vast majority are in the adjacent starter zone: *Neriak, City of Hate Timeline *Darklight Wood Timeline Housing You must be from a city with an Evil-alignment to buy a house here. :''Due to updates to housing over the years, the video tours linked below will be somewhat inaccurate; all homes had an additional room or balcony added, but they still give a sense of the house layouts and style. *Small house: 8 Indigo Road, in the New Foreign Quarter * Medium houses: 1 Walk of the Dead and 4 Walk of the Dead, in Death Grotto (video tour) * Large houses: 3 Walk of the Dead and 2 Walk of the Dead, also in Death Grotto (video tour) fr:Neriak, ville de la haine Category:Cities